Things Unsaid
by pridechick
Summary: This is my first story so take it easy. My continuation of the elevator scene. Callie and Arizona get into a fight and Callie takes off in her car, resulting in a car accident. Will both women be able to resolve their differences
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's POV**

"Calliope! Wait, I do want to discuss this" she yelled as I ran to my car and jumped in.

There was no discussing this. She had made it clear after I told her my news that she did not want to try to work things out. Besides she was the one who left for fucking Africa leaving me in the airport. I put my favorite CD in the player and turned the music up loud. As I sped out of the parking lot of the hospital I caught a glimpse of her watching me pull out. I headed for the back roads lost in my thoughts. Nothing calmed me down as much as driving and thinking.

Was I doing the same thing she did to me by leaving her? If I was it served her right. Besides I was Callie Torress, the bad ass Rockstar of Orthopedic Surgery, which ultimately meant working in the same hospital as her, but that could be dealt with at a later date. I was lost in thoughts, thinking back to our first kiss in the dirty bathroom at Joe's, the first time we had sex, the numerous amount of dates between us, and every other special moment in our relationship. What had happened to us? We were meant to be together forever and now there was a wall between us, a line had been crossed and there might be no going back.

The CD ended and I bent down to put a new one. It was a deserted old road, so no cars should be coming my way. I looked back up in time to see a fox in the middle of the road. I swerved and felt the car flip, rolling several times and coming to a stop in the ditch. I put my hand protectively on my stomach and then darkness took over.

**Arizona's POV**

After watching Callie, the love of my life, speed out of the parking lot I went to Joe's. I needed a drink and the sound of people around me. I just hope it didn't mean any of Callie's friends hounding on me, they sure did protect her. A couple of hours passed and I looked up to see Mark Sloan sitting down beside me, which is the one person I did not want to see.

"Have you seen Callie? She isn't at the apartment and she isn't answering her phone" Mark asked looking at me, and he did look really worried. I wonder if Callie told him yet.

" Last I saw of her she was speeding out of the parking lot with music blaring. She probably got a room at the Archfeild hotel and turned her phone off. She had a rough day, learning about the baby and all" I mentally smacked alcohol induced brain.

"The baby? Please God, tell me you are joking. Callie is pregnant? That means… FUCK" Mark yelled and stood up. "Please, please let her be ok".

I looked up sadly at him, wanting to cry. Maybe my first thoughts about Callie all those years ago were right, Maybe she was just experimenting and always wanted to be with Mark. My mind was made up, I was transferring to a new hospital and starting a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Grey's Anatomy, including Callie, do not belong to me…. At least not yet

**One Week Later**

**Arizona's POV**

Callie still hadn't shown up anywhere and her phone was now turned off. We had no idea where she had gone too and I tried not to let it get to me. Technically if anything happened to her, it was my fault. I was the one who got mad and chased her off. I was worried, really, really worried. I knew how Calliope drove when she was angry. I tried not to let it get to me and continued my search for a position at another hospital. I told the chief my plans and he was not impressed, but I needed to get away. The guilt and the hurt of things between me and Calliope were dragging me down and it was affecting my job performance.

I loved my patients at SGMWH, but I couldn't get the images and the memories of things with me and Callie out of my head. Everywhere I looked I seen her, and I seen me and her. I wonder where she was at this moment. Had she moved on, found another position somewhere? Did she already have a girlfriend in another city, one who could accept the baby? It wasn't that I didn't accept the baby, it was that it was shock to me. It was Mark, though, who I was worried about. Since I told him about Callie being pregnant he was walking around almost zombie like. I am not sure if he believed me or not, but he was definitely worried about Callie.

**Callie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of metal scraping metal and the sound of shouts. I was dazed and confused, not knowing where I was or what was happening. I tried to move head, but the pain was too much. I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare, unable to escape. But I knew it wasn't a nightmare from the pain that was shooting through my body. Arizona, where was Arizona? I tried to call out to whoever was there, but I couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"We have a pulse!" I heard a man call out, "But getting her out of here is going to be a long hard battle, she is trapped under the dash and steering wheel"

"The baby.." I tried to tell him, more like ask him if the baby was ok. If anything happened to the baby I would be devastated.

"Mam try to relax, can you tell me your name?" He asked me, but I couldn't respond, I was so tired, so weak, the blackness took over me again.

**Mark's POV**

I was woke up out of a restless sleep when I heard my pager beeping, a 911 page. I groaned and rolled over. The past week has been hell, but I didn't know what was worse, not knowing where Callie was, or knowing she was carrying my child. I groaned again as my phone rang. I picked up the offending object as I was throwing on a pair of jogging pants.

"I got the page and I am coming" I said to Derek before he could say anything.

"It's Callie, the 911 is for Callie" He said, ignoring my initial statement. I almost dropped the phone at those words and started running out the door.

"What's her status? Is the baby ok?" Everyone at the hospital had found out over the week, and that was one of the first things on my mind. I couldn't believe it was Callie, I refused to believe it was Callie, but I still needed to hear if the baby was ok. 

"You know as much as I do right now. Just get here fast" I almost laughed because I was walking into the ambulance bay as he said those words. I ran there as fast as I could, I needed to know if she was ok.

"Hey, has anyone called Arizona? She needs to know how Callie is"

"Already done, and here comes Callie" Bailey said, as the ambulance pulled into the bay.

"34 year old female, multiple contusions to the head, arms, and abdomen, BP is dangerously low, 70 over 50. Numerous crush injuries and severe dehydration. She was conscious momentarily in the field. Roughly 6 weeks pregnant, somehow the baby is still alive." The paramedic said as she brought Callie in.

I looked down at Callie and noticed that the paramedics had tubed her in the field, but what caught my eye was that she was awake. "Derek she is awake, somehow she is still awake! Let's get her assessed and quick" It hurt to look at Callie, she seemed so broken, I didn't know how we were going to fix her. I just knew in the pit of my stomach that she was in that car the whole week.

Arizona walked in at that moment, looked at Callie and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Grey's Anatomy, including Callie, do not belong to me…. At least not yet

**Arizona's POV**

Yes I ran, but I did not run that far. Seeing her lying there, hurt, bleeding, and broken I blamed myself for what happened to Calliope, my Calliope. She was supposed to be awake, alive, and full of hope, hope for the precious life that she was carrying. If anything happened to her or to the baby I do not know what I would do. I was ashamed and full of guilt. If only I had accepted right then and there her baby and her actions that she did after I LEFT her for Africa, then none of this would have happened. I ran to the supply closet, like an ashamed toddler and hid, I did not want to know what was happening and what my actions had caused.

Unfortunately one can only hide so long I thought as I heard a knock on the supply closet door.

"Arizona, please open up. Hiding is only going to make it worse. If it makes you feel any better the baby is ok." I heard from the rational voice of Teddy. She then opened the door and looked down at me, not quite mad.

"Is, is Calliope going to be ok? She looked really bad when I saw her, and besides there is nothing I can do" I answered back at her.

"They are taking her in for scans and tests, and then everyone, including me will be on board."

"I need to call Addison, she will know what to do for the baby. Someone also needs to call Callie's parents" I said as I stood up and looked into the bright harshness of the hallway. Teddy pulled me into a hug and offered to call Calliope's parents for me. I greatly accepted as Addison was going to be hard enough to handle in my state.

I walked down to the CT room to see how Callie was doing as I called Addison.

"Hello? Arizona, do you have any news on Callie" She asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"She's, she's been in an accident. For a week she was trapped in her car in a ditch, they say the baby is going to be fine, but I want your opinion." I managed to say before bursting into tears. Addison was quiet for a moment before asking me if I could pick her up at the airport tonight.

"Of course I can, can you be here that soon?"  
"It's me Arizona, of course I can, but can you promise me that they will not get anyone else to touch, look at, or do anything to the baby, unless it's an emergency?" After promising her, I walked into the CT room where they were just finishing up the CT on Callie.

I wordlessly looked at the screen and tried to hold back my tears. Callie was going to be in for a long road just by looking at the results.

**Mark's POV**

I felt Callie walk into the room and wished she hadn't. The results were not what we wanted to see, and I knew that my field of expertise was not going to be needed for awhile. The repair work was going to be on the inside, but first we had to get Callie strong enough. Not eating or drinking for a week with the baby taking what nutrients she had, had drained Callie's body. The baby, my baby, our baby, I had hoped and prayed all week for it to be ok.

"Addison is coming down" Arizona stated, as if she was reading my mind. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. Addison could do everything to save both Callie and the baby, because right now it was touch and go. How they had both survived this past week I did not know.

"Thank God, thank you for calling her. She can save our baby." I said and drew Arizona into a hug, signifying that this baby was hers as well. I felt Arizona break down then and led her to Callie's room, while the other's planned a course of action for the surgery. I wanted to ask her why she ran, but I knew right now that was not the best idea.

As we both looked at Callie we could not believe it was her. Her body was banged up, and the sounds of the machines were all that we could hear. Derek had put her into an induced coma to allow her body to rebuild up the nutrients and muscles that she had lost. I wrapped my arms around Arizona to let her know that she was not alone, and knew that when the blond wanted to talk she would. Wordlessly I watched her slip out of my arms and gently lay beside Callie on the bed. As I doctor I knew that I should move her off the bed, but as a friend I knew that I couldn't. My pager went off and I looked down seeing it was a 911 from Derek. I ran down as fast as I could, knowing that something had come up in the CT results.

"Mark it's bad, her spinal cord, look at it" Derek said as I walked in the room. I looked and almost cried. It appeared as if the nerves were severed.

"It can be fixed right? There must be some doctor out there who can repair them" I could not imagine Callie if she couldn't cut, break bones, and fix bones. Surgery was her life, and with the baby coming. I did not want to think about that at this moment. I wanted to wake up out of this nightmare.

"We can try, right now it is just the CT. In surgery I can fix it." Derek said, and then asked how Arizona was doing. I told him that she was laying next to her.

"Wake her up if she is sleeping, because we have to take her in ASAP, there is internal bleeding and we need to repair it or she will die" 

_A/N: This chapter was hard to write, but please leave a comment or review. I love you all who left comments!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but between work, and essays for classes it's been absolute hell. So here we go again!

**Arizona's POV**

I had been pacing back and forth for what felt like a decade. I know I was driving Mark crazy, but I could not help it. I needed to know she was ok; I needed to know my Calliope was going to live and walk again. If she couldn't walk she might as well be dead. She had the best surgical team going working on her, but she was the best Ortho surgeon, so who was going to be working on her bones?

"Arizona, please I am begging you stop pacing. All it is doing is stressing me out and making me worry worse than I already am" Mark begged me and I gave in with a heavy sigh. I sank into my chair and put my head in my hands. The tears that I had been holding in broke loose and I sobbed uncontrollably. Lexie patted Mark on the knee and came over wrapping her arms around.

We didn't say a word for another two hours, but then Teddy came in. I didn't realize how hard this was on her until I seen her heavy eyes.

"We are still working on her, there were some complications. We have her stabilized now. When is Dr. Montgomery going to arrive?" Teddy explained and asked all in one breathe. Up until that moment I forgot about her.

"I'm here, I'm here" Addison spoke up bursting into the waiting room. "I took a cab, I knew Arizona would be too upset to want to leave the hospital, which I fully understand" she explained seeing all the confused faces. Teddy whisked her away to the OR to finish up the surgery on Callie.

**Christina's POV**

This was the hardest surgery I had ever had to do. Sticking my hands into my ex-roommates, and best friend's chest to massage her heart back to beating was hell.

"Dammit Callie stop fucking coding and get that heart beating" I muttered under my breath and at that moment she did. The beeps were slow, but they were going. Teddy walked back into the room with Addison Montgomery and I had never seen Karev look so relieved than he did at that exact moment. Needless to say Callie's baby was as stubborn as his mother because there was no way medically that he should be alive.

We finished the surgery about two hours later, and Callie was still not out of the woods. Teddy and I would have to go back in a few days from now to do some touch up work to one of her valves. She was too weak at this moment for us to do anything. Derek had performed a miracle with another Ortho surgeon and it looked like with months of physical therapy she would be up and around.

**Mark's POV**

It was three days later and Callie still hadn't woken up. Christina and Teddy had performed the last hear surgery that Callie would need and I knew that the other surgeries had gone perfectly fine, but why hadn't she woken up? Derek said it was natural, but despite my medical training I was panicking. This was my Callie and my baby, I needed both of them to be perfect and healthy.

I was sitting vigil beside her bed while Arizona slept soundly in a chair on the other side. Both of us barely left her side, monitoring both of their heart monitors. I kept talking to her and then I felt it, a twitch in her hand. I jumped up and started begging her to wake up. I woke Arizona up and we both started watching Callie. Then it happened, she opened her eyes.

"Callie baby, don't panic, you're going to be ok. You are in the hospital" Arizona said to her, trying to calm the struggling Latina down, while I yelled for Derek to be paged. Callie looked scared and her heart beat was racing.

Derek came in a few minutes later. "Hey Callie, how are you doing? I am going to remove the tube now, so I need you to follow the procedure. Do not try to talk right away" Derek said, trying to sooth Callie's nerves and Arizona's too. He removed the tube and Callie looked around her, slightly confused. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Baby?" She asked weakly, and looked at us questioningly. "The baby is fine Calliope, it's you we are worried about" Arizona replied, smiling at Callie.

I walked up to Callie and grabbed her hand rubbing it. "How are you feeling Torres? You gave us quite the scare there. It's a miracle you are still alive" Callie still hadn't said much, and we were worried about that.  
"OK Callie, I know you are tired, but we need to get a CT of your brain while you are awake. So no sleeping for you yet" Derek said and proceeded to prep her for the CT, then wheel her out, leaving the rest of us confused.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Same as before.

**Callie's POV**

I was scared, I didn't know what was happening to me, just that I was scared. At least the baby was ok, that's the main thing. Derek was being calm, which helped me relax and be less scared. I wanted to go back to my room and sleep, not be in this CT machine. The machine was small and took forever, in my mind at least. I wanted to know what Derek was looking for, and if there was something wrong.

"Callie, we are almost done. Just relax and hang in there" Derek told me and then true to his word I was taken out of the machine. Derek smiled at me and told me he would be by to see me in a little while.

When I got back to my room Addison was there. I almost screamed in excitement, she was the last person I expected to see here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got a call from Mark telling me what happened and that he wanted me to check on the baby, so of course I had to come out. Now you stop talking and relax." She said, coming over and giving me a hug. She reattached the fetal heart monitor and all the other equipment. I was relieved to see her, but nervous at the same time. Arizona and Mark were still camping out in my room, which was really getting on my nerves. Why were they still in here, and why were they acting so friendly to each other? That was my last thought before exhaustion crept over and won against my futile attempts to stay awake.

**Arizona's POV**

I wanted Mark out of the room now. I was trying to be friends with him for Callie's sake, but it was not working. He was taking over, but was that because him and Callie were more than friends? I needed to get those thoughts out of my mind before I went insane. I needed to stay sane in order to focus on rebuilding the relationship with Callie, but of course there was that little bump in the road being the baby. However I knew that the baby was meant to be if it could survive that crash.

"Arizona, what are you thinking?" The devil himself asked.

"Do you really want to know? If I to be truthful, I was thinking that I really want to be alone with Callie. Actually I don't really want you around at all Mark. You caused this whole mess to begin with by sleeping with Callie in the first place." I screamed at him, earning a glare from Addison. I hauled him into the hallway continuing my rant. I didn't give a chance to retaliate before I launched into him again. "I just want to be able to hold her hand, to kiss her, to hold her when she gets scared. I want to be able to raise this baby with her, and to be there for her every step of the way. You Mark, you are the one ruining this, you are the one who was careless and didn't use protection when you slept with her. And you are the one who took advantage of her that night. Now she is lying in there, damaged and scared because she was scared to tell me the truth." I stopped for a breath and looked at Mark.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he spoke. "It's my fault she is lying in there. If I recall correctly you are the one who left her in the airport and left for fucking Africa. You are the one who never bothered to call, email, or let alone write a letter the whole time you were gone. And you are also the one who freaked out on her and gave her the urge to take off in her car. I slept with her because she needed to feel loved by someone. I love her, not as a girlfriend, but as a friend. She was damaged before the accident Arizona, and it wasn't by me." He said calmly and walked away without a backwards glance.

**Callie's POV**

I woke up later, alone in my room for once. I wanted morphine, but due to my situation I couldn't have any. The pain hurt, in my legs and in my arms. I lay there in the dark for a few minutes, and wondered what exactly had happened. The last thing I remembered was having a fight with Arizona, and then waking up here, apparently weeks later. I wanted to talk to someone, but I didn't know who. As if God was answering my prayers some did walk in, not my first choice, but Derek will do I supposed.

"Good to see you awake again Callie" Derek said as he walked in all smiles. I looked at him and then asked him what had happened. He told me everything that had happened. I couldn't believe that me and the Baby had survived for a week in the cold and the rain, with no food or water .We were miracles he believed. This near death experience has already taught me a lot and one thing I knew was that I wanted to be with Arizona, no ifs ands or buts.

" I want to know the extent of my injuries, and when I will be able to perform surgery again" I asked Derek. He paused for a couple of minutes before he answered me.

"Callie, you will need months of physio and when you will be able to start is a question I cannot answer. As far as your injuries, you have a severe concussion; there was some bleeding on the brain, which I was able to stop. Your femur bone was shattered, your collar bone broken, as was as some internal bleeding. However the worst of your injuries was to your spinal column. There was some severe nerve damage, which I was able to repair, but there is still some damage. With extensive physiotherapy it will get repaired." I just stared at him for a few moments, not sure what to say.

"I can already feel some pain in my legs, so when can I start the physio?" I asked him, eager to get out this hospital and back to work. I didn't particularly enjoy being in here as a patient, only as a surgeon. 

"You can start after your femur bone is healed and then after Addison clears you" He answered with a smirk. "However you need to get your rest, and I think a certain PEDs surgeon wants to see you for a few" He said standing up and leaving. Arizona came in the room and sat in the chair by the bed. I grabbed her hand, not wanting to let go.

"Go to sleep Calliope. I will try to be here when you wake up." With those words I was able to slip off to sleep easy.

A/N: Please, please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left some good advice for me last time. I promise it won't be as long between chapters this time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Callie's POV**

_Despite all my pain I am unafraid to face the change__  
__Too many times being misunderstood__  
__Yes it could have been a little easier yeah__  
__It could have been ten times better _

Metric: How Can I be Saved

I laid my head back against the pillow, groaning as I felt the pain sweep through my body. This was my second physiotherapy session and I didn't know how it was going to get better. Then, as if the baby was mocking me, I suddenly felt a boot against my stomach. I smiled and knew that it was going to get better. However, there were so many things that me and Arizona had to talk to each other about.

I desperately wanted to get back together with her, but I wasn't sure how she felt. I missed her, I longed for her touch, her smile, and her words of encouragement. I missed her, and I was sorry about sleeping with Mark, that was a mistake of colossal proportions, but it resulted in an amazing gift. I was rather annoyed at being left alone, and Arizona had moved my Ipod to the other side of the room so I had no choice but move on my own to get it. I loved her I did, I missed her too, but she was everywhere I was, even here. She left traces of her, whether it be a physical item, or a memory.

I sighed bored, I had been in here for 3 weeks now and Addison was talking about keeping me in here until the baby was born. I was only 3 months, so that was 6 more months of being in here. I wanted to get back to surgery, I needed to cut and break bones. I wanted out of this bed, but not for physio.

"Knock, knock" I heard and then Addison was in the room. This is who I needed to persuade, so to say I was happy was an understatement.

"When can I go home? Please say I don't need bedrest, I want surgery and to break bones" I whined at her.

"You can go home when Derek says so, and also when the physiotherapist says so, but as far as performing surgery, not until after the baby is out. What you both went through is traumatic and I do not want any extra stress put on the baby." Addison looked at me sympathetically, but I was not having any of it. I could not handle 6 more months of being in bed, there was no way I could.

**Three Weeks Later: Arizona's POV**

Callie had been making great progress in physio, but not in accepting the bed rest sentence that had been handed down to her. The only time she was allowed out of bed was to go to physio therapy and there was nothing worse than an agitated Calliope. Addison had left last week so Callie was left in the hands of a new OB. Mark had left for California with Addison for a few weeks, citing a need to get away and think about his future as a father. I knew that it was because he wanted to get Addison back, but I didn't say anything.

I walked into Callie's room to find her staring grumpily at the book in front of her. I could easily tell that she wasn't reading it, just looking at it. I couldn't help but stare at the beginning of her baby bump, which was just visible beneath the shirt she was wearing. She was gorgeous, even in her grumpy looking mood right now.

"Hey baby, guess what? Derek cleared you free to go, you just have to come back for outpatient therapy. The chief gave me two weeks off to stay home with you. So I'm going to grab the forms and then come back and grab you" I rambled off then gave her my perkiest grin before going to sign the forms. When I returned Callie was sitting on the side of her bed waiting for me.

"Can you pass me those jeans and my black hoodie?" She asked me clearly eager to get out of the hospital. I passed them to her and sat back trying not to watch as she struggled to get her jeans on. Despite her progress in physio simple movements were still proving difficult, but she refused to ask for help.

"Ari, can you just help me a little bit?" She answered me timidly, almost as if she were embarrassed about needing help.

"Sure baby, you know I am here for you whenever you need me to be." I answered, and helped her put her jeans on. Why she didn't want to wear easier pants to put on was beyond me. "Baby, we are going to have to go clothes shopping in the next couple of months as the baby grows, you know that right?" I looked up at her innocently, and smiled as she glared down at me.  
"Nope, no clothes shopping, not unless Addison goes with me. I am not going to get bigger, how dare you call me fat." She exclaimed, obviously offended. "Ummm baby, where are we going to stay? There is no way I am going to be able to easily maneuver up and down those stairs"

"How would you feel about us getting a proper place to stay? A place with room for the baby to run around when he gets older and rooms for his brothers and sisters?" I asked innocently, knowing very well that Calliope was not going to be happy with what her father did. "Before you say anything this was all your father's idea, I am merely the messenger and the delivery driver"

"What did he do?" She moaned and layed back on the bed, and I knew that she knew what he did. I pulled out the photos of the house, well more like a mansion with its stone walls and marble walkways. "This is our place baby, and it has a pool in the backyard and a fully installed fitness room. He wanted to make sure that you and that baby had the best in the world, well in Seattle at least"

"I love it, I absolutely love it! Did he pick this out himself, because it sure doesn't seem like it, the architecture is not like him, but it is beautiful"

"I picked it out, he just told me what he expected and then payed for it in full. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I wasn't allowed to. Papa Bear is fierce when it comes to you. " I joked with Callie, and then explained to her the moving in process, and how we had decorated the house through the clues that we had pulled out of her over the past three weeks.  
Finally it was time to take my Calliope home, but little did I know it wasn't going to be all sunshines and rainbows from here on out.

**A/N**: **I am not happy with this chapter at all; this was the serious result of writers block and the demands of a fourth year university student on the verge of graduating. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and added to the subscription list. **

w


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

The drive home was silent. Callie stared out the window, watching as the scenery went by, her hand rested on her stomach. I couldn't believe how far she had come since the accident, sure she wasn't walking unaided, but she had upgraded to crutches. I rested my hand on her knee as we pulled onto the street.

"This is our street Calliope, the house is just up a couple of blocks" She looked at me and nodded her head.

"It looks like a beautiful street, but isn't it a little far from the hospital?"

I chose not to answer that, knowing that it would be a long while before she was able to return to work, and I had taken time off. I pulled into the driveway and looked at her waiting to hear what she thought about the house.

"It's beautiful Arizona, absolutely stunning" She said and slowly climbed out of the car. She hung onto the car and I handed her the crutches. We made our way into the house and I showed Callie around. She looked at me in awe.

"I love it baby, it is everything I dreamed off and more. The kitchen is perfect, I can definitely make chicken picata here." I knew she was trying to be happy, but there was definitely sadness beneath the surface. I knew it was because she wasn't healing as fast as she wanted to. Derek assured me that this was normal with the extent of Callie's injuries, and that she was healing as fast as normal. I installed a gym just off the kitchen with everything that could help Callie.

Callie headed into the living room and sank down in the couch, she look wore out and I knew that this was a lot for her to take in. I went into the kitchen and started making lunch and went back into check on her. I smiled as I seen her asleep on the couch with her hand on her stomach, guarding it from the outside world.


End file.
